PHOBIA? AMNESIA!
by moonsterjoon
Summary: Chanyeol egois, ia posesif. Ia bahkan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk tersenyum dalam tangis. Chanyeol seolah buta, seolah tuli dan mati rasa. Chanyeol hanya tau satu fakta tentang cinta; keserakahan. CHANBAEK-BAEKYEOL/ANGST;MATURE;DRAMA EXO with other slight
1. Chapter 1

"Aku berangkat dulu" lalu dapat didengar jika pintu itu tertutup dengan lembut. Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya tanda ia terganggu. Ia mendecak sebal.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah suara berat itu serta suara pintu keparat itu, kini matahari sialan yang sangat amat terang benderang mengganggu tidur cantiknya. Sinar matahari pagi sialan itu juga begitu menyebalkan sehingga dia membuka matanya dan melihat dunia. Mimpi indahnya sudah berakhir.

Jemari indahnya mengusap surai berantakannya yang sangat tidak beraturan. Menguap dan meregangkan ototnya setelah ia terduduk dari bangunnya. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dari meja nakas disebelah kanannya, mengenggaknya hingga habis. Mata sipitnya melirik kearah sebelahnya, hanya sprei acak-acakan dan sedikit bercak kotor dan berbau disana.

Sudah pergi ternyata, batinya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan keadaannya yang masih polos tanpa sehelai benang yang melekat. Bulat pantatnya terekspose kemana-mana, paha dan betis serta leher juga bahu mulusnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya toh disini tidak ada orang, katanya begitu.

Baekhyun merendamkan dirinya dalam putihnya air susu dalam bathtube marmer berwarna serba putih itu. Memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati nikmatnya sentuhan air susu murni ini. Merendamkan rambutnya hingga basah dan menutupi setengah dahinya. Ritual untuk menjaga kulitnya tetap mulus, adalah ini. Mandi susu sapi segar dipagi hari. Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya entah mungkin dia sudah bermimpi sekarang, buktinya dia tidak menyadari hal penting.

 **Puk**

"Bangun lah tukang tidur, sudah jam 12 siang" Baekhyun membuka kelopak mata bak kelopak bunga sakura itu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dengan cepat. Ia langsung menatap sumber suara yang lagi-lagi membuat ia terbangun dari mimpinya dan melihat dunia nyata. "Dasar" umpatnya begitu percaya jika sekarang pukul 12 siang.

"Salah mu membuat ku bergadang, menyebalkan sekali kau ini." Lelaki dengan rambut ber-pomade yang berjongkok didepan Baekhyun hanya tertawa dengan deretan giginya yang begitu cemerlang. Mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah entah karena apa. "Cepatlah berdiri dari sana, aku ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat. Aku hanya memberimu waktu 10 menit dari sekarang atau yah, kau akan ku beri punishment untuk kelalaian mu karena telat bangun dan lamban. Sudah ya, jangan lama, hanya 10 menit atau.." lelaki ber-jas abu-abu itu menghentikan kata-katanya, memeperhatikan Baekhyun yang juga memperhatikannya. Lelaki itu berdiri, dan melemparkan sesuatu kearah Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, menyeringai tepatnya lalu pergi keluar dari sana menuju lantai bawah. Baekhyun memperhatikan benda yang lelaki itu lempar dengan pipi memanas, ia bahkan ingin meremas air tapi sayang itu mustahil. Matanya bahkan seperti ingin mencolok mata besar lelaki berkaki jenjang itu. Baekhyun memperhatkan tulisan pada benda berwarna merah itu dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun serasa terbakar. Yah,

 **Dureights –extra smooth and thin. Strawberry flavor.**

 **Note : Baekhyunie, itu kesukaan mu. Hukumanmu adalah hal kesukaanmu. Menu hari ini, 'Banana' with skinny strawberry and 'milk'. –jangan lupakan 'fla vanilla' mu. –Yang mulia Chanyeol.**

dan Baekhyun rasa, ia akan mendapatkan hari yang berat untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dasar Park idiot! Ganti hukumannya bodoh!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan lantang sembari berlari tanpa bathrobe ataupun handuk menuju lemari pakaiannya. Semetara Chanyeol, lelaki berjas abu-abu dan kaki jenjang tengah tertawa dengan gembira dibawah sana.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskanmu jika kau saja membuat aku bahagia, Baekhyun-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **PHOBIA? AMNESIA!**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek main cast**

 **Boyslove –mature –angst –drama**

 **T or M for rated :3**

 **.**

 **Simple rules for all readers :**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **warning : typo dan gak sesuai eyd :'**

 **ENJOY,**

 **Edisson**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga. Pasalnya, jika dia telat maka habislah dia hingga fajar mejelang. Dia mengutuk kakinya mengapa begitu pendek dan telapaknya begitu mungil sangat menyusahkan disaat seperti ini.

Rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan sedikit basah, kemejanya belum tergulung dengan benar, kancingnya pun belum semuanya menutupi tubuh mulusnya. Celananya begitu ketat hingga memperlihatkan lekuk indah kaki Baekhyun. Matanya masih terlihat mengantuk dan masih tersisa bekas odol disudut bibirnya. Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol tertawa bahagia karenanya.

Baekhyun cemberut, menendang dengkul Chanyeol dengan umpatan yang tertuju untuk si-jangkung –Yang mulia Chanyeol-ssi. "Kau begitu menggemaskan, maafkan aku, jangan memanyunkan bibirmu begitu. Kau ingin dicium ah ?" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang mendekat hendak menciumnya. "Kau saja yang ingin mencium ku, iya 'kan? Mengaku saja" balas Baekhyun dengan ketus. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas didekat ruang makan. Mengambil satu kotak susu stroberi kesukaannya. "Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol sambil mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang duduk diatas meja makan.

"Apa ?" balasnya masih asik dengan susu kotaknya. "Lihat aku" kata Chanyeol sambil memegang dagu Baekhyun agar mengahdap kearahnya. "Apa sih ? ini masih pagi untuk berciuman, Chanyeol" tolak Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol masih memegangnya, matanya menatap lurus kearah iris hazel milik Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, jangan" bisik Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan bahu Chanyeol yang semkain mepet kearahnya. Chanyeol menyeringai, memegang pipi Baekhyun yang memerah. Dasar –batin Chanyeol penuh kemenangan. "Kau tahu," kata Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Baekhyun yang terlihat berkedut. Kenapa anak ini –batin Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Jawab saja, apa yang terlintas difikiranmu sekarang keluarkan saja, ayo jawab" paksa Chanyeol masih dengan posisi yang sama. Baekhyun terdiam, berfikir.

"Mm, kau ingin melumat bibir ku ?" jawabnya takut-takut, mata bak puppy itu menatap onyx Chanyeol yang terlihat berkilau. Chanyeol tersenyum, semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dan..

 **Lick**

Chanyeol menjilat sudut bibir Baekhyun. Buru-buru Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap sebal pada lelaki dengan senyuman tanpa dosa itu. "Kau itu terlalu kegeeran dan terlalu berfikiran yang buruk-buruk dan jorok-jorok tentang aku Baekhyun, duh kau ini ya.." gemas, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun hingga tenggelam dalam rengkuhan posesif Chanyeol. Nyaman. "Baekhyun, kau bisa sikat gigi dengan benar atau tidak, sih ?" Baekhyun cemberut, memukul punggung Chanyeol tidak sungguh-sungguh. "Kau mengejek ku ?" Chanyeol malah tertawa.

Lalu hening.

Dua pemuda berbeda ukuran tubuh itu tenggelam dalam kehangat satu sama lain. Menikmati aroma pasangannya dengan hikmat. Mereka memejamkan matanya dalam diam. Hingga,

"Aku ingin pipis, lepaskan Chanyeol"

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin membawaku kemana ?" mereka tengah berada dijalanan lepas kota London. Menaiki mobil La Ferrari milik Chanyeol yang sedang ia gemari sekarang, padahal ia baru saja dibelikan mobil baru oleh ayahnya. Itu menjadi rahasia Chanyeol mengapa memilih mobil sport daripada mobil mewah yang ayahnya belikan langsung dari Jerman. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan cokelat batangannya, tanganya sudah kotor karena cokelatnya yang meleleh dan bibirnya juga sedikit belepotan. Chanyeol melepas tangan kirinya dari stir untuk sejenak mengusap noda pada bibir bidadarinya. Baekhyun langung menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Aaa~rigattou ouji-sama!" ujar Baekhyun dengan ceria dan kembali pada bungkusan kedua cokelat dengan merk yang sama. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada kemudinya. "Yo, tenshi-chan"

"Hehe" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap-usapkan keapalnya kearah Chanyeol. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku" katanya sambil menjilati cokelat yang mulai meleleh pada genggamannya. "Benarkah ?" tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tahu. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ck, jangan pura-pura lupa" katanya dengan nada kesal. Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, mengusap kepala bidadarinya itu dengan sayang. "Aku" kata Chanyeol masih dengan fokus pada kemudinya.

"Iya.." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengemut cokelatnya.

"Akan" Chanyeol masih fokus pada jalanannya. "Hmm" Baekhyun menyahutinya. "Membawamu, ahh fuck!" aduh Chanyeol ketika ada sebuah sepeda motor yang hampir menyerempetnya. "Kemana ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kepala mengadah kearah Chanyeol yang pandangannya lurus kedepan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun setelah lampu merah memberhentikan lajunya.

Chanyeol mencium surai cotton-candy Baekhyun dengan sayang lalu mengusapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan pipinya menaik. "Aku akan membawamu ke salon" Baekhyun mengerapkan matanya bingung, "Hah ? untuk apa kesana ?" Baekhyun kembali duduk seperti awal perjalanan. "Untuk pesta ulang tahun kakak ku, kau tidak ingat ?"

"Ooh, hehe, mian" balas Baekhyun cengengesan. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang dia tuju. "Memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan hingga kau lupa ?" Baekhyun terlihat berfikir, "Bermain game, melihat toko online shop dan juga aku sedang belajar membuat kue"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar kata Baekhyun belajar membuat kue. "Kau serius ?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tidak percaya aku belajar membuat kue, Chanyeol-ssi ?" Chanyeol menggoyangkan tanganya gesture mengatakan 'bukan-bukan itu'

"Hanya saja aku berfikir, siapa yang mengajarimu ? kau memanggil orang kerumah ?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap kearah Baekhyun. "Baek, 'kan aku sudah bilang ja-"

"Chan, dia hanya seorang guru kursus membuat kue bukan seorang wartawan ataupun kolega ayahmu serta ibumu yang menyamar menjadi ahli pembuat kue." Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan sedikit kesal. Seharusnya aku tidak memberitaukannya –batin Baekhyun memprotes tindakannya sendiri. "Tapi Baek, itu mungkin saja. kau lupa aku siapa Baek ?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa hal itu lagi, Chanyeol. Cukup, atau aku tidak akan ikut denganmu jika kau masih saja membahas ini sekarang" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya didada. Dia kesal. Sangat. Sementara Chanyeol memilih mengalah daripada bidadarinya itu marah tidak karuan lagi. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa Baek, hanya itu." Chanyeol bersuara setelah 12 menit berdiam. Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming, masih menyidekapkan tanganya didada. Baekhyun masih marah dan kesal.

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah. Lupakan yang tadi, ayo turun"

.

"Aku tidak suka yang ini Chanyeol, seperti anak perempuan saja." protesnya dengan bibirnya maju beberapa senti. "Baek, itu karena tubuhmu yang seperti boneka Barbie bukan karena style pakaiannya, kau ini" Baekhyun masih saja memajukan bibirnya. "Chanyeol, aku tidak mau" tolak Baekhyun lagi. "Baek, pakai itu saja masa kau ingin menggunakan jeans dan hoodie lagi. Nanti kau malah berbicara dengan Yoochun jika kau pakai hoodie kepala kelincimu itu lagi." Baekhyun menggeleng, sementara Chanyeol memelototi Baekhyun agar mau menurutinya sekali ini saja. "Yeollie.." rajuk Baekhyun sembari menyatukan kedua tanganya didepan dadanya, dia memohon. "Bolehkan ya, pangeran ku, kumohon" ujarnya dengan nada menggemaskan, matanya berubah mejadi melemah seperti bunny yang sedang merajuk pada majikannya. "Onegai, ouji-sama"

"Tidak" tegas Chanyeol. "Aaa, wae wae wae wae !?" amuk Baekhyun dengan kaki mengentak-hentak kesal. "Pakai saja Baekhyun, turuti aku" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata menajam. "Tidak mau, itu pinggangnya terlalu ketat Chanyeol-ah, nanti kalau aku diperhatikan teman-teman kakakmu, kakak sepupumu dan tamu bagaimana ?" Chanyeol masih berkata tidak.

Baekhyun duduk dilantai, wajahnya memelas. "Berarti kau rela tubuh ku dilihat oleh orang-orang" Chanyeol langsung memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan irisnya yang menajam. "Kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. "Kau sudah tidak menyukai aku lagi, kau sudah membuang ku, kau.." bibir Baekhyun bergetar, matanya sudah berair. Chanyeol mengumpat, duh, lupa –batinya.

"Ck, ya ya ya baiklah, sesukamu atur saja asalkan itu pantas untuk acara formal" mata Baekhyun memancarkan cahaya gemerlapan. Berbinar begitu terang. "Sungguh ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sungguh-sungguh ?" Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Sudahlah, cari yang pantas lalu pakai, rias wajahmu seusainya itu kita berangkat." Baekhyun bersorak ria gembira, Chanyeol sangat mudah dibohongi ternyata.

"Hah, dia itu. Menyusahkan saja, sulit."

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti lalu berdiri didepan cermin memperhatikan pakaiannya. Merapihkan rambutnya dan riasan tipis diwajahnya. Yosh, Baekhyun seperti kembang gula yang dibungkus dalam kapas.

Ia menggunakan yah, stelan putih casual. Tidak terlalu kaku tapi juga tidak terlalu santai, jadi itu disebut apa ? entahlah.

"Im the bee" katanya dengan senyuman manis didepan kaca memuji dirinya sendiri. "Aku memang tampan" tambahnya lagi. Ia melangkah kan kakinya menuju tempat Chanyeol namun ketika melewati bagian kecantikan, langkahnya terhenti.

 **Revllown red eyeliner waterproof**

 **Discount 45%**

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya bahagia, segera ia menghampiri benda ajaib miliknya itu. Yah, semua eyeliner Baekhyun hak milik menjadi punyanya. Dasar.

Tanganya kesana-kemari memegang dan menimang-nimang lebih dari enam eyeliner yang ia inginkan namun belum satupun yang dia beli. "Hitam atau merah ?" pikirnya menimang pilihan. Bibirnya mengatup, dan matanya memejam tanda dia sedang berfikir. "Pilihan yang sulit, dan ini tinggal satu. Sial" kesalnya. Baekhyun meletakan kedua eyeliner itu pada tempatnya ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang lebih membuatnya bersemangat.

"Agasshi, bisa bungkus satu untuk ku ?" spg wanita itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. "Kenapa si dia ini ?" batin Baekhyun risih, wanita itu menatapnya dengan mesem-mesem, apakah dia sakit ? pikir Baekhyun.

"Um, bisa tidak itu tidak usah dibungkus ?" wanita itu terkejut, matanya membulat. "Ne?" katanya. Baekhyun menatapnya, "Memangnya tidak boleh ya jika tidak dibungkus ?" wanita itu menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, bukan kah itu benda yang privasi ?" ah, Baekhyun baru paham sekarang menagapa wanita itu menjadi malu-malu. "Ahh, ah-haha, ya memang privasi tapi jika difikir tidak apa-apa lah lagi pula orangnya tidak ada disini." Jelasnya dengan kerlingan pada wanita itu. "Jadi bisa dipercepat ?" wanita itu mengangguk dan membuka laci penyimpanan uang untuk memberikan kembalian pada Baekhyun.

"Bukan kah itu untuk kau gunakan sendiri, Tuan Byun Baekhyun ?" mata Baekhyun mebelalak, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesebelahnya dan seketika itu juga matanya memanas seakan ingin mengeluarkan laser. Dia lagi. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya rileks, lalu menghirupnya beberapa menit kemudian. Baekhyun tersenyum kearah seseorang yang bersuara tadi. "Apakah itu urusanmu, Nona siapa –aku lupa"

"Sylphynrria Yejin, kau bahkan tidak mengingat nama pewaris keluarga Ford, apakah kau tidak menonton televisi tuan yang terhormat Byun Baekhyun ?"

"Dan apakah itu penting untuk aku ketahui nona muda S –siapa aku lupa" wanita spg itu terkejut. Baekhyun segera mengambil kembaliannya dan beranjak darisana meninggalkan gadis bernama Yejin itu. Gadis itu memakai kaca mata berwarna ungu gelap dan membawa tas LV berwarna cream dengan wedges beludru dan sumpah demi Tuhan, itu adalah style anak konglomerat terburuk yang pernah Baekhyun lihat. Baekhyun bisa pastikan jika dia bertemu dengan Paris Hilton maka gadis itu akan menertawainya. "Sebaiknya kau bercermin sekali lagi, Baekhyun" suara Yejin kembali terdengar.

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya kearah Yejin lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya pada gadis buruk selera berpakaian itu. "Aku tidak butuh cermin, lagi pula Chanyeol tidak menginginkan cermin, mau aku laki-laki atau bukan Chanyeol akan tetap bersama ku" ujar Baekhyun dengan Bahasa mandarinya. "Apakah kau mengerti ?" tambahnya kagi.

Yejin menyeringai, "Kau sudah membuat pewaris Richard menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis, kau tahu, itu adalah dosa besar untuk jalang sepertimu. Lebih baik kau menjauh karena lambat laun posisimu itu akan lengser dan jatuh kedasar lagi" Baekhyun tertawa, sorot matanya lurus menatap Yejin. Iris sempit itu pastilah tengah tegang dibalik kacamata murahan itu. "Dengar ya, Sylphynrria Yejin, keturunan bangsawan dari Greace dan negeri gingseng tercinta Korea"

Baekhyun mendekati gadis itu lagi, memegang helai rambut silver gadis itu yang dibuat-buat mirip dengan rambut Chanyeol beberapa minggu lalu. Baekhyun menyeringai tepat didepan wajah gadis itu, "Aku menjadi laki-laki saja Chanyeol tunduk dibawah jari kaki ku, apalagi jika aku menjadi perempuan. Semuanya itu diatur dengan waktu bukan dengan tahta dan uang, anak konglomerat." Lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu disana. Semuanya memperhatikan mereka dengan tidak percaya begitu mendengar nama Chanyeol dan keluarga Richard disebut-sebut namun mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun dan Yejin bicarakan karena mereka menggunakan Bahasa mandarin. Beruntunglah.

"Oh iya Yejin-ah, satu lagi" kata Baekhyun kembali lagi mengarah kedepan Yejin. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah, mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Baekhyun hanya menggenggam benda privasinya yang baru saja dia beli dengan cengiran bahagia, lalu berganti dengan senyuman mengejek. "Rambutmu itu, boleh juga, jangan lupa tiru warna rambut ku ya, Sylphynrria." Lalu Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dari sana menuju Chanyeol.

"Jalang!" teriak Yejin penuh amarah. Rambutnya jadi acak-acakan dan kacamatanya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menang mendengarnya.

.

"Kan aku sudah bilang pakaian formal, Baekhyun." Omel Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kecewa. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, menatap ujung sepatunya dengan diam. "Apakah perkataan ku tidak kau dengar, Baekhyun ?"

"Hei jawab aku" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hingga iris mereka bertubrukan. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan merajuk, meminta keringanan agar tidak dibuat tidur 3 jam lagi. "Aku tidak suka tuxedo, mengerti aku Chanyeollie" rajuk Baekhyun sambil bergelayut dilengan Chanyeol manja. Chanyeol menjauh dari Baekhyun, melangkahkan kakinya dari sana menuju luar. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. "Mau kemana ?" tanyanya sambil mengikutinya dibelakang.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Terus berjalan menuju luar dengan langkah yang besar-besar. Matanya lurus menatap jalanan, tidak melirik Baekhyun sama sekali. Dia benar-benar marah ? –batin Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. "Chanyeol,"

"Hei, maafkan aku" Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol agar berhenti sejenak namun Chanyeol menangkisnya. "Kau marah ?" mereka sudah berada diparkiran sekarang. Masih dengan keadaan yang sama. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya tanpa ekspresi, masuk dan berpegangan pada kemudinya. Baekhyun mengikutinya, masuk dengan pintu yang sama dan duduk diatas paha Chanyeol yang dibalut dengan celana abu-abunya. Baekhyun menatap onyx Chanyeol, ia terlihat gelisah. "Kau ada masalah, hm ?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan sayang. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan dadanya yang mengembang lalu mengeluarkan oksigennya dengan hembusan nafas yang berat.

Baekhyun paham. Baekhyun mengerti. Ia memeluk Chanyeol lalu melepaskannya dan pergi keluar dari sana. Menutup pintu mobil sport impiannya dengan perlahan dan rasa enggan. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat, memejamkan matanya lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari sana. Menjauh dari mobil Chanyeol, menjauh dari Chanyeol. Kakinya berjalan menjauh dari sana, melewati deretan mobil yang berjejer diparkiran sepi itu. Jemari mungilnya meremas sesuatu didalam saku pakaiannya.

Baekhyun membuangnya. Membuang benda yang akan ia jadikan kejutan dimalam ini karena Chanyeol pulang. Pulang setelah kesibukannya disana, kesibukannya diistana megah nan mewahnya disebelah istana kerajaan England. "Harusnya aku bercermin." monolognya dengan pilu.

"Yejin benar, aku harusnya bercermin" dan airmatanya jatuh. Sudah lebih dari lima puluh langkah dari Chanyeol, maka dia boleh menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam kesedihan. Ia berjongkok disana sendiri, menenggelamkan air matanya dalam gelap. Menimbunnya dengan senyum pada matahari luar. Ia merasa, kehidupannya ini salah. Mengapa dia terlahir dengan banyak kesalahan, Baekhyun mempertanyakan itu pada orang tuanya namun mereka malah tertawa bahagia.

"Hiks" tangisnya semakin pecah. Ia menuangkan semuanya pada tangisan pedihnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata jika dia baik-baik saja, ini sudah melewati batas kuatnya. Dan kini dia lemah, Baekhyun yang lemah sudah naik kepermukaan pribadinya. "Chanyeol.." bisiknya dalam tangis.

"Chanyeol.." suaranya bergetar, sesegukan hingga dadanya sesak. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi sepertinya mustahil. Ia hanya diperbolehkan menangis, bukan berteriak atau meraung. "Selamatkan aku" tambahnya lagi dengan isakan yang terdengar pilu. Wajah memerah, hidung serta matanya juga begitu. Bibirnya membengkak karena ia gigiti demi menahan diri untuk berteriak. Matanya sembab, padahal baru sebentar saja dia menangis. Tapi kesan tangisan Baekhyun ini sangatlah dalam. Semoga saja, Chanyeol bisa mendengarkannya. "Aku hanya ingin bahagia" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Hanya ingin bahagia.." lalu Baekhyun tenggelam dalam air matanya.

.

Chanyeol mengembuskan nafasnya berat. Memejamkan matanya dengan berat hati. Matanya terasa panas, ia ingin menumpahkannya namun tidak bisa. Ini bukan saatnya menjadi cengeng, dia harus menjadi kuat.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Chanyeol" sapa seorang gadis dengan gaun merah marun yang panjang hingga membelai lantai. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring, dan mendekati gadis itu lalu membawanya menuju ruangan depan. "Jadi kau ingin beritahukan aku sesuatu ?"

lelaki jangkung itu menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang ingin kuberitahukan" gadis itu menyeringai, "Kau serius ?" tanyanya sembari duduk diatas sofa mewah dengan pinggiran yang dilapisi dengan zamrud. Mata gadis itu tertuju pada kerah Chanyeol. "Siapa yang habis mencium mu ?"

Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya dengan tangan yang melingkar indah dipinggang ramping gadis berambut pirang itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan siapa yang habis mencium ku ?" gadis itu menggeleng, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. "Tidak, hanya saja ini beraroma lain, kau membeli parfume baru ?" tanyanya dengan manja. Jemarinya mengusap-usap rahang Chanyeol dengan halus. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan hal itu. "Tidak juga, kenapa kau itu selalu sok tahu ?"

Gadis itu cengengesan, "Tidak kok, hanya saja aku gemas padamu" katanya ceria lalu tenggelam dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Gadis itu tersenyum puas. Sangat puas. Sementara Chanyeol dengan mati-matian menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Dia benar-benar buruk.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc /?**

 **Yoyoyooyoy~**

 **Ayodong reviewnya~ review juseyo~**

 **Lanjut gak nih ? target 20 review langsung update kilaaatt :)**

 **Okedehh arigattouuu~**

 **Review and review**

 **Yo!**

 **Edisson**


	2. Chapter 2

**PHOBIA? AMNESIA!**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek main cast**

 **Boyslove –mature –angst –drama**

 **T or M for rated :3**

 **.**

 **Simple rules for all readers :**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **ENJOY,**

 **Edisson**

 **.**

 **.**

Wangi tumisan bawang bercampur asamnya pasta tomat menguar dari arah dapur rumah Baekhyun. Satu fakta tentang si manis Baekhyun, yaitu dia tidak bisa memasak. Jadi, ada seseorang yang menggunakan dapurnya untuk memasak sepagi ini, pukul 06:55 KST.

Waktu yang sangat amat pagi bagi seorang Baekhyun untuk membuka lembar di hari kesekianya dalam kehidupan. Yah, Baekhyun sangat menjunjung nilai tidur dari unsur hidup. Bisa dibilang, kebo.

Intinya, yang memasak sudah pasti bukan Baekhyun. Selain tidak ahli bahkan untuk sekedar memasak airpun Baekhyun tidak bisa, dan juga bangun teramat pagi, bukanlah Baekhyun. Melainakan sang Yang Mulia, Park Chanyeol. Pangeran modern yang sungguh hebat; rumornya pangeran masa kini yang bernama baptis Richard itu mampu merakit sebuah roket dan minigun. Wow? Tentu saja.

Otaknya cerdas, kaya, baik hati dan tampan. Sepertinya pangeran negeri dongeng benar-benar keluar dari zona ceritanya dan menampakkan wujudnya berupa seorang pemuda jangkung bermata besar, Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan sering kali kepergok tengah mengagumi rupa sang kekasih dalam diam. Seperti seorang stalker, Baekhyun menyukai kegiatan mengagumi paras Chanyeol secara diam-diam dan mengendap-endap.

Meskipun begitu, tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Seorang pribadi yang hidupnya sama seperti pemuda pada biasanya. Menyukai bikini pada tubuh indah seorang gadis, menyukai payudara dan juga vagina serta puluhan asset asusila seorang wanita. Normal saja sebelumnya, sampai ia melihat betapa indahnya Baekhyun saat itu. Bibirnya jadi mengukir senyuman ketika mengingat bagaimana cara menakjubkannya –aneh ketika bertemu dengan bidadarinya, Baekhyun.

.

Saat dimana Chanyeol tengah dilanda rasa bosan yang teramat sangat di pesisir pantai. Ia menyukai suasana pantai apalagi ditambah dengan banyak susu yang dijemur –payudara membuatnya sangat senang berlama-lama di pantai. Namun entah kenapa, tiba-tiba rasa bosanya datang dan membawanya pada sisi jahilnya –mesum.

Tidak tahu sifat biadapnya itu muncul dari mana, lelaki jangkung itu langsung saja masuk kesebuah bilik ganti pakaian yang berjejer disetiap ruas jalan dekat pohon kelapa dan palm. Bibirnya mengulas seringaian yang tampan dan tentu saja bejad. Di sibaknya kain bilik itu dan, wow.

Itulah yang Chanyeol serukan ketika melihat sebuah bidadari muncul didepannya. Pertama kalinya dalam hidup seroang bangsawan sepertinya melihat yang semacam ini. Dan ia akui, ini bahkan sangat indah dari sebongkah berlian atau safir. Rahangnya seakan jatuh dan kedua bola matanya menggilinding saking bersinarnya yang ia pandangi saat ini.

Seorang lelaki berkulit mulus nan putih cemerlang tengah mengenakan bikini bertali dengan warna cerah semacam merah darah. Ini aneh, tapi Chanyeol menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana terangnya merah itu ketika berpadu dengan putihnya kulit sang lelaki bertubuh mungil nan sekal itu.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pasti dia wanita." Batinya masih tidak percaya jika yang ada diahapdannya –lebih tepatnya membelakanginya- adalah seorang perempuan berambut bondol. Matanya turun dari atas rambut menuju pinggang ramping orang yang memunggunginya kearah bongkahan kenyal sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !?" pekik sosok itu panik. Tanganya buru-buru meraih sebuah handuk tak jauh darinya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya –walaupun sama sekali tidak berhasil karena handuk itu terlampau kecil- dan wajahnya berubah merah. Chanyeol menyeringai dan semakin mendekati sosok bak malaikat yang ia sudah klaim sebagai miliknya itu. "Mau apa kau !? sana, hush!" usir lelaki itu dengan ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

Chanyeol menatap wajah feminism itu lekat-lekat. Mencari celah jika ia seorang lelaki atau bukan. Sorotnya turun menuju leher, dan gotcha. Ada buah adam disana, jakun. Lalu sorotnya turun menuju dadanya yang serata papan –walaupun ada tonjolan yang sedang disana- lalu turun lagi menuju g-string lelaki itu yang menutupi sebuah benda berkepala dibaliknya. Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya.

Lelaki kecil itu melotot, ia merasa dilecehkan –dalam artian ditertawakan- lalu menendang Chanyeol meskipun tidak terasa apapun diarea yang lelaki itu tendang sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan !? apakah ini lelucon, hah!?" omel lelaki itu seperti sebuah ceret siap matang. Matannya tajam menusuk kearah dua bola kelereng besar Chanyeol, menantangnya untuk adu sorot mata. "Ayo jawab, cabul. Untuk apa kau kemari? Kau ingin membeli ku? Maaf saja, kau harus mengantri jika ingin membeli ku."

Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya, ia terperanjat sebentar. Kata 'membeli ku' itu sedikit mengganggunya. "Pardon?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Lelaki itu merapihkan pakaiannya dengan menggunakan sebuah kemeja besar bercorak polkadot untuk menutupi badannya.

"Ya, aku 'barang jualan'. Kenapa? Kau ingin mencaci ku? Dasar orang kaya." Ketus lelaki itu lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sulit mencerna ucapan lelaki barusan.

Dan dari sana, Chanyeol menemukan obat rasa bosannya. Walaupun terkesan kejam, dan terasa seperti pecandu usai 'malam perkenalan' mereka di hari yang sama, keadaan mereka makin membaik dan menghasilkan hubungan dibalik hubungan.

Ya, benar.

Chanyeol menjadikan lelaki itu sebagai hati keduanya. Menjadikannya sebagai energy cadangan dan juga charger untuk keadaan genting seperti horny kepepet ataupun rasa emosinya. Jahat memang, namun mereka menyukainya. Terkadang ia menyesalinya, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan bidadarinya begitu saja. bahkan lelakinya itu lebih baik dari 'dia' yang ternyata adalah gadis sungguhan.

.

Tidak adil memang, namun inilah jalan yang diambil Chanyeol. Menyimpan orang lain untuk kepuasan pribadinya. Kakaknya pernah berkata dalam keadaan mabuknya, 'dibalik orang sukses pasti ada seorang dibaling seseorang' dan Chanyeol memahami itu –dan ia juga memilikinya sekarang.

Sebagaimana tugasnya sebagai pewaris tahta, ia harus menghasilkan bibit penerus meskipun apa yang ia inginkan bahkan dikesampingkan demi nama keluarga dan masa depan marganya. Chanyeol ingin berontak, tapi seakan ada sugesti untuk patuh. Entah apa, tapi itu membebaninya dan membuat lelaki yang ia cintai menjadi sebuah penampungan emosi dan dosa.

Disitu kesalahan terbesar yang Chanyeol buat. Memakai earphone disaat lelakinya tengah meraung kesakitan. "Ada iblis didalam diriku, aku harus apa? Baekhyun, aku harus apa?" batinya. Tanganya dengan mahir menuangkan pasta yang ia masak kedalam potongan kentang dan daging yang ia letakan dalam sebuah mangkuk untuk masuk kedalam oven. Tinggal menunggu tuan puterinya bangun, maka tugas paginya akan selesai dalam beberapa menit kedepan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol? Kufikir kau tidak akan pulang." Ucap Baekhyun ketus. Rautnya tampak tidak senang dan mengacuhkan kehadiran Chanyeol yang tersenyum didekat kulkas. Baekhyun tetap melakukan kegiatannya didepan kulkas dan mengabaikan tatapan kecewa Chanyeol yang merasa tidak dibahagiakan paginya. "Kau kecewa? Aku juga." Ucapnya lagi lalu duduk diatas sofa kemudian menyalakan saluran tv kabel.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, yang diucapkan Baekhyun benar. Bahkan ia tidak pantas untuk kecewa barang sedikit, inikan kesalahannya. "Aku tahu itu, Baek. Maafkan aku, aku akan mengobatinya kalau begitu." Kata Chanyeol sembari ikut mendudukan pantatnya disebelah Baekhyun yang terlihat fokus pada tayangan di layar tv. "Tidak perlu, Chanyeol. Lizabeth lebih membutuhkan mu sekarang, bukankah dia sedang hamil muda?" tanya Baekhyun masih memfokuskan matanya pada layar inchi besar itu.

"Tidak sayang, dia sedang bersama ibu. Tidak usah khawatir, aku akan bersama denganmu seharian ini." Chanyeol meraih jemari kekasihnya itu dan membawanya untuk sekedar dikecup. Namun sang empunya menariknya dan menatap tajam kepada dua bola iris cokelat terang milik Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak percaya, Chanyeol. Bisa saja para ajudan ayah dan ibumu serta isteri mu itu memanggilmu dan membawamu pergi kesana. Jadi, jangan ucapkan omong kosong semacam itu lagi, itu membuatku terlihat semakin menyedihkan menelan janji seperti pil pencabut nyawa."

Baekhyun memelototi Chanyeol lamat-lamat lalu kembali meluruskan pandangannya dan menghela nafasnya agar lebih teratur barang sedikit.

"Jadi pergi sekarang dan kembali jika kau memang benar-benar membutuhkan ku. Atau mungkin kau tidak akan kembali? Ya itu bisa saja." lalu Baekhyun kembali fokus pada layar tv yang sudah mati sembari tertawa getir. Chanyeol mematikannya, bibir tebal lelaki jangkung itu melengkung kebawah pertanda jika ia sedang sedih dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat pada bidadarinya.

Dan juga, ia tidak tahan dengan sikap sok kuat kekasihnya dan segera merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Dapat ia rasakan jika bahunya basah. Ya, sudah pasti kekasihnya itu menangis. "Jangan lagi Baekhyun, jangan suruh aku pergi. Aku tidak bisa untuk pergi dari semua ini, aku tidak bisa." Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun sambil mengusap surai halusnya dalam-dalam. Mengecupnya singkat lalu mengusapnya lagi. "Aku akan tetap disini, ok? Jangan biarkan aku pergi, Baekhyun. tahan aku, paksa aku untuk tinggal."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia tenggelam dalam tangisnya. Tenggalam dalam lautan yang dalam akan kesedihan. Perasaan ini bahkan sudah meledak berkali-kali, namun lelaki yang teramat Baekhyun cintai ini terus-terusan memperbaikinya lagi dan terus meledakannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya, hingga rasa sakitnya seperti perasaan wajar yang ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Ponsel lelakinya berdering, dan jantung Baekhyunpun berpacu begitu cepat. Ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Pasti itu isterinya, Elizabeth yang tengah hamil muda. Baekhyun bahkan terasa ditampar begitu mendengar berita itu dari Chanyeol yang tersenyum. Tidak bisakah ia memiliki Rahim agar lelakinya itu tersenyum dengan cara yang sama saat bahagia bersama dengan perempuan bangsawan berambut indah itu?

Tidak, jelas saja tidak. Baekhyun hanyalah sampah yang dipungut orang baik semacam Chanyeol demi tidak mengotori yang lain. Itu adalah kesimpulan yang benar tentang dirinya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun darinya. Lalu menyipakan dirinya untuk pergi menghampiri isterinya yang tak jauh dari sana bersama keluarga besarnya yang sedang piknik. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali kearah Baekhyun. membiarkan Baekhyun menjatuhkan air matanya begitu saja. membiarkan bidadarinya menggigit bibirnya dan menjilat darahnya sendiri dalam rasa sakit.

Baekhyun meringis dalam tangisnya, meratapi betapa hinanya hidupnya. Memungut sampah itu hanya akan membuat sampah tersebut semakin kotor dan kotor. Sekalinya sampah jika tidak didaur ulang, hanyalah sampah sampai akhir. Dan begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Jika tidak 'didaur ulang' maka ia hanyalah jadi sebuah 'sampah' bagi siapapun.

Chanyeol sudah pergi. Suara geraman mobil sport miliknya pun sudah berlalu dan semakin jauh dari pendengaran Baekhyun. denyutan dalam jantungnya semakin mencekat dan seakan mencekiknya hingga tak ingin bernafas lagi.

"Sakit Chahyeol, ini sakit." Isaknya pilu.

Baekhyun jatuh dalam rasa sakit yang kesekian kalinya. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah memberinya bukti barang sekali saja. ia keterlaluan, tapi Baekhyun harus apa? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa untuk bisa pergi dari sini. Ia harus kemana? Kembali pada rumah lamanya dan menjual dirinya lagi? Itu bukanlah sebuah keputusan yang salah. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan untuk tidak boleh pergi kesana 'kan? Bukan masalah. Toh lelaki telinga lebar itu tidak akan memperdulikannya.

Bukan 'kah Chanyeol sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya? Dirinya 'kan hanya sebuah cadangan, jadi dirinya dibutuhkan ketika perlu. Sama seperti barang pengganti pemeran utama. Itulah Baekhyun, simpanan seorang bangsawan bernama Richard.

"Aku 'kan hanya sampah. Untuk apa dia membairkan sampah dirumahnya jika tidak untuk dibuang? Benar, kembali ketempat sampah dan mendapatkan yang aku ingin 'kan. Chanyeol tidak akan peduli, dia tidak akan peduli."

Baekhyun beranjak dari sana dan berkemas lalu keluar dari rumahnya. Pakaianya cukup rapih dan modis dengan sebuah koper kecil yang ia masukan kedalam mobil mini coopernya lumayan dibilang seperti minggat secara singkat mengingat dirinya membawa sebuah koper walaupun itu tidak besar.

Riasan di wajahnya mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang jati dirinya dan dirinya dimasa lalu. Kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu bukanlah pilihan yang salah. Dia adalah dia. Pelacur tetaplah pelacur, begitulah pola pikir Baekhyun yang sudah kalut dengan rasa sakit dalam relungnya. Dia tidak perduli lagi apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya ketika tahu jika ia kembali pada tempat itu. Yang jelas, ia hanya butuh refreshing sekarang.

Melupakan jika dirinya adalah seorang simpanan dan berlagak seperti seorang anak remaja polos yang haus akan kasih sayang dan belaian tidak buruk juga menurut Baekhyun. maka dari itu, ia kembali kesana.

Ketempat dimana ia lahir dan besar, ketempat dimana ia dan Chanyeol bertemu, Bar pesisir yang penuh dengan para manusia haus kebahagiaan versi nafsu dan sisi gila. Baekhyun akan kesana dan bersenang-senang.

Akan kembali pada jati dirinya. Kembali menjadi 'jajaan' dan 'barang dagangan'.

.

"Kau fikir apa yang telah kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?" marah Yura –kakaknya usai menyeret adiknya itu menuju sebuah rumah kosong yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka piknik. Mata besarnya semakin besar begitu ia memelototi adiknya yang masih enggan untuk membalas tatapannya. "Katakan padaku, Chanyeol. Apakah yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun kali ini? Meninggalkannya lagi tanpa menolehkan kepalamu atau sekedar tersenyum padanya?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol masih diam. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat Chanyeol benci. Selain ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa jawabannya, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan semuanya pada Baekhyun. apakah karena lelaki itu seorang simpanan? Heol. "Kau tuli?" tambah Yura lagi dan membuat adik jangkungnya itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Molla, nuna. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang barusan aku perbuat. Sebenarnya ini aku kenapa? Aku tidak tahu, nuna." Jawab Chanyeol penuh frustasi yang begitu dalam. Kepalanya begitu sakit seperti dendritnya diikat dengan tambang lalu disimpul mati. "Aku harus apa?" tanyanya pilu.

Yura mendudukan dirinya diatas sebuah kayu yang tidak terlalu kotor lalu mulai memandangi ujung sepatunya yang tampak ternoda akibat tanah basah. "Kau tahu tidak jika ayah juga sepertimu?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Yura mendecak sebal, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Richard. Kau memiliki Baekhyun dibalik Elizabeth. Maka ayah memiliki seseorang yang tidak salah bernama Jiyoung atau Jinyoung dibalik eomma. Kau paham? Bisa dibilang dia juga berselingkuh." Jelas Yura santai.

Chanyeol hanya mengangakan mulutnya yang terasa berat karena satu fakta itu. "Wilona sister ku sayang, jangan-jangan kau juga memiliki simpanan?" tanya Chanyeol curiga. "Cih, jangan bercanda. Aku ini tipe setia, tidak seperti kau dan juga ayah. Dasar lelaki, apakah satu tidak cukup untuk kalian?" cibir Yura.

"Bukan begitu, nuna. Mungkin sebenarnya takdir ku itu Baekhyun, hanya saja sangat telat datangnya sehingga aku bertemu dengan Elizabeth lebih dulu baru denganya. Sayang sekali, bukan?" jelasnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Yura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar bodoh. Jika kau membuat Baekhyun terus menangis, lebih baik aku menyuruh Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan mu."

Chanyeol mendecak sebal lalu ikut mendudukan diri disebelah kakanya. "Aku akan membuatnya kembali kalau begitu."

.

Elizabeth hanya berdiam diri dibalik pohon besar penghubung dengan sebuah kursi besi dengan rumah kumuh tak berpenghuni yang masih bagus. Ia menggigiti jari kukunya hingga nail artnya rusak. Keringatnya bercucuran, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi sepanik ini bahkan sampai rela merusak asset terbaiknya seperti kukunya ini.

Rambutnya yang kering berubah basah karena keringat yang terus-menerut menetes dari atas hingga batas lehernya. Dahinya mengkerut bingung dan bibirnya menggumamkan beberapa kalimat yang sama sekali tak terbaca dari jauh maupun dekat, seperti komat-kamit.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang aku takutkan terjadi. Apakah aku harus menambah 'dosis'nya? Ah, what should I do? God, ini buruk."

Mungkin, semuanya adalah rencana dari seorang bidadari hitam semacam iblis yang bersarang didalam diri seorang puteri baik hati seperti Elizabeth. Semuanya semata-mata karena cinta. Egoism, keserakahan dan juga tamak membuatnya rela merendamkan diri dalam sebuah gentong 'farmasi racun' yang bisa saja membunuh seekor 'kelinci' tak berdosa.

'dosis' yang Elizabeth maksudkan, apakah kalian tahu?

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **HAAAI halu  
gomenne, telat update /bow/**

 **Janjinya udh ditepatin yaakk~**

 **Kalo ini banyak responya lagi, bakalan terus fast update. Yehey, ohorat.**

 **So, reviewnya guys~**

 **Mind to review?**

 **.  
.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pembohong!" maki Elizabeth dengan wajah merah tanda ia sedang berada dalam puncak emosinya. Wanita berdarah England itu mengacak-acak sebuah bilik kecil dengan aksen gaya gipsi yang begitu kental. Melempar sebuah lilin berkaki besi, baskom platina berisi air dan sebuah beras berwarna dan semua yang ada dijangkauannya. "Kau pembohong, dasar wanita jalang sialan! Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau perbuat, hah!?" amuknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Wanita dengan rambut ikal berwarna cokelat bercampur abu-abu –karena usia terhempas dengan keras membentur dinding begitu Elizabeth mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga. "A-aku tidak salah, Tuan puteri! Sungguh, ini diluar kuasa ku!" bela wanita itu dengan tergagap. Wajahnya ketakutan, panik dan juga tidak tahu. "Jangan mengelak! Kau pasti pembohong! Kau bukan cenayang, kau bukan penyihir, kau bukan orang yang berguna!"

 **Brak**

Elizabeth terkejut mendengar sebuah suara dibelakangnya yang terdengar begitu kencang. Sang wanita tua yang sedang ia eksekusi tiba-tiba saja terperangah kaget dan benar-benar terkejut bukan main. Bahkan ia sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya kedalam dua lekukan kakinya –ia akan sangat amat ketakutan dan malu sekarang ini.

Bagimana tidak?

"W-wilona !?" beonya dengan wajah terkejut.

Wilona –atau kerap dipanggil dengan nama lahirnya Yura alias kakak kandung Chanyeol- berjalan dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan dagu terangkat secara angkuh. Menyorotkan mata besar mengintimidasinya pada sepasang mata bule Elizabeth yang mengkilatkan ketakutan. Yura tertawa dalam hati, ia senang begini; membuat anak manja nan egois seperti Elizabeth terpojok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Jika aku bertanya sepeti itu sudah pasti kau menjawabnya dengan; oh, tidak Wilona itu salah paham. Benar bukan?" jelas Yura dengan seringaian di bibirnya yang tebal. Kaki jenjang dengan sebuah boots berwarna burgundy berbahan kulit berjongkok didekat Elizabeth, memandangi wanita yang menjadi isteri adiknya itu dengan lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu tidak, jika kau itu amat sangat membenci mu, eoh?" tanya Yura to the point dengan suara rendah yang begitu menikam.

Elizabeth membulatkan dua kelereng kembarnya dengan lebar; ia terkejut bukan main. "Wilona, kau bohong? Bukan kah kau bilang jika kau akan selalu disisi ku? Mengapa kau berhianat sekarang?" suaranya bergetar dan itu semakin membuat Yura menertawakannya dengan keras.

"Berkhianat? Heol. Hei, kau itu tidak pernah masuk kedalam hati ku sedikitpun, mengerti? Gadis busuk dan pembohong serta pemaksa seperti mu itu, bukanlah pilihan baik. Kurasa ada yang salah, dan ternyata benar." Yura menatap Elizabeth semakin tajam, menusuk dan seakan membunuh wanita bangsawan itu dalam sekali kedip. "Kau-

-menggunakan sihir dan semacammnya pada adikku, dan menyingkirkan cintanya dalam waktu singkat ketika ia lepas dari waktu kerja sihir itu. Hey, kau ini gila atau bagaimana? Perasaan mu sudah mati, ya?"

Elizabeth gelagapan, ia segera berdiri dan mencoba untuk pergi. Namun tangan Yura segera mencekalnya. "Lepaskan!" pinta Elizabeth, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mencoba melepaskan cekalan tangan Yura yang entah mengapa begitu keras dan menyakitkan.

"Aku ini mantan pemegang sabuk cokelat dalam karate, jangan remehkan aku." Ujar Yura santai. Tanganya semakin keras mencengkram pergelangan tangan Elizabeth yang terkesan lebih kurus dan kecil darinya sehingga mudah baginya melakukan ini.

Elizabteh menyeringai, "Don't you dare!" lalu menendang perut Yura dan pergi begitu saja dengan rok panjang katunnya berjuntai dan terkena noda jalanan beroli. Yura hanya memejamkan matanya meminimalisir rasa sakit lalu bangkit dan menyuruh bodyguardnya mengejar Elizabeth dan mengurungnya dalam kamar gelap untuk ia tatar sebentar.

"Dia itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Mencoba dukun untuk cinta? Kelihatan sekali jika ia seperti segumpal daging yang hidup tanpa nadi; mati rasa." Yura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya. Sebelum itu ia sudah memerintahkan ajudannya untuk mengurusi si wanita gipsi untuk diamankan. Takut-takut Elizabeth mendatanginya lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama lagi; mencoba membunuh wanita itu.

"Kurasa kesalahannya sangat fatal, dan itu juga ada pada Chanyeol adik terbodoh yang pernah ada. Hah, laki-laki memang brengsek, mati saja mereka." Batinya mengutuk,lalu mobilnya berjalan meninggalkan tempat tadi menuju rumah dengan segala gemerlap.

Ya, rumah Baekhyun.

Yura harus kesana. Menengok keadaan makhluk manis yang menyentuh hatinya. Orang kedua setelah sang ibu yang mampu membuatnya nyaman. Ia menyukai Baekhyun dan ia lebih menyukainya ketimbang Elizabeth. Alasannya? Mudah.

Karena ia begitu tulus. Benar begitu, kan?

 **PHOBIA? AMNESIA!**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek main cast**

 **Boyslove –mature –angst –drama**

 **T or M for rated :3**

 **.**

 **Simple rules for all readers :**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **ENJOY,**

 **Edisson**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Bukan kah kau sudah nyaman tinggal bersama bangsawan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah beberapa jam lalu Baekhyun tertidur dari perjalanannya kemari; bar, rumah lama Baekhyun. "Apakah dia menyakitimu –lagi?" tanya lelaki bertubuh mungil itu hati-hati. Matanya sedikit menyipit dan bibirnya tergigit menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, takut-takut ia mengamuk dan menghancurkan kedamaian bar yang sedang tenang.

"Hng, dia menyakiti ku. Menyakitiku, menyakitiku lagi, menyakitiku terus dan dia menyakitiku setiap hari, jam dan waktu, bahkan detik." Baekhyun tertawa pahit, lalu menatap sahabatnya dengan senyuman getir, "Dia gila bukan?" tanya Baekhyun lemah, senyumannya luntur dan tergantikan dengan sebuah rintik halus yang mengalir pada pipi mulusnya.

Ya, Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku tidak mengerti, padahal ia bilang padaku jika ia cinta padaku tapi dia malah pergi begitu saja ketika isterinya menelepon. Apakah ini ganjaran untuk orang simpanan seperti ku? Eoh?" suaranya begitu pilu dan menyakiti telinga dan batin Kyungsoo. "Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari teriris pisau, Kyungsoo. Hatiku sakit, dia menyakitiku.. hiks, Sakit." Suaranya semakin parau dan benar-benar menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo langsung merengkuh tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang sudah basah karena air matanya yang begitu deras. Mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun dan bahunya yang bergetar serta naik-turun karena isakannya yang semakin keras. "Sst, uljima. Baekhyun, ini adalah ujian diantara dua orang yang saling mencintai dalam hubungan. Ini wajar, memang sangat amat menyakitkan, aku paham itu."

"Tapi, beginilah cara kita untuk menguatkan cinta kita. Menangis adalah sebagian kecil dari rasa yang teramat sangat besar, benar bukan?" tambahnya lagi. Baekhyun masih menangis, dan terus menangis. Seperti angin lalu, Baekhyun sepertinya tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo sama sekali.

Ia memakluminya, rasa yang Baaekhyun alami memang benar-benar sakit. Kyungsoo pernah merasakannya beberapa kali. Walaupun tidak sebanyak Baekhyun, tapi ia pernah merasakan perih dan pedihnya dikecewakan serta disakiti seperti itu berulang kali.

"Kyungsoo, haruskah aku meningalkannya?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah cukup lama ia menangis dengan suara yang begitu parau. Matanya merah dan begitupula dengan hidung mungilnya. Dadanya sesak dan masih terasa susah bernafas; akibat terlalu keras dan lama menangis. "Apa? Mengapa harus begitu? Bukanya kau berkata kau begitu mencintainya bahkan terasa seperti ingin membawanya sampai menghadap sang kuasa?" Kyungsoo berujar sambil menautkan alisnya bingung.

Baekhyun menarik diri dari pelukan Kyungsoo, lalu menggandeng tangan sahabatnya itu untuk duduk disebuah sofa bersarung warna krem yang dirajut dari wol. "Chanyeol, menghamili isterinya. Bukankah itu berarti aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan dua bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, Kau salah Baekhyun." kyungsoo menggeleng, tanda jika ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan sahabat yang sangat berharga untuknya. "Lalu apa lagi, Kyungsoo? Kenapa ia melakukan semua ini padaku lalu berbalik lagi pada gadis bak muses itu? Kenapa?" Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo, seakan ingin menyalurkan perasaan kalut dan takut kehilangannya pada lelaki bermarga Do itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, lalu mengusap telapak tangan bergetar Baekhyun. "Itu tandanya, ia ingin mencintaimu dengan cara yang lain. Mungkin, kekasihmu punya alasan untuk itu. Tanyakan padanya, secara baik dan halus, selesaikan dengan kepala dingin maka kalian tidak akan seperti ini lagi."

"Kau harus kuat, jangan biarkan cintamu pergi begitu saja. jika kalian saling mencintai, maka satukanlah. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya." Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan memeluknya lagi. Membiarkan sahabatnya itu untuk sejenak bersantai dan melupakan rasa sakitnya yang begitu besar pada pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo pun tidak tahu jelas seperti apa wanita yang sudah Chanyeol nikahi dan bahkan ia hamili. Tapi yang jelas, sebagai sahabat yang baik dan golongan orang yang begitu benci pada manusia yang gemar menyakiti orang lain, Kyungsoo memiliki keinginan keji pada dua orang yang membuat temannya ini jatuh dan sakit.

Ya, Kyungsoo ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' pada Chanyeol dan seorang wanita bangsawan yang ia ketahui bernama Elizabeth dengan cara yang 'menyenangkan'. Mungkin jika Jongin mengetahui rencana terpendamnya ini, lelakinya itu pasti akan bangga dan bahagia lalu ikut memeriahkan 'hadiah' untuk dua pasangan yang kebetulan mereka berdua benci.

Tidak ada alasan lain, Kyungsoo benci pada mereka karena telah menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya dan perasaan seorang manusia. Sedangkan Jongin, hanya beralaskan ingin memeriahkan kemauan tunangannya saja, Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, jangan coba untuk membunuh Chanyeol ya. Aku akan bunuh diri juga jika ia mati, jangan minta Jongin untuk menarik nyawanya, jangan." Suara Baekhyun memecah imajinasi Kyungsoo dengan setas besar peralatan siksa, buyar begitu saja. "Ah, tentu saja. mana mungkin aku melakukan itu, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa dalam hati. Harapannya untuk membalaskan dendam Baekhyun dengan cara sadis, lenyap sudah.

.

Langkah kaki dengan sepatu fantopel menggema nyaring pada lantai marmer sebuah hotel mewah tak jauh dari Buckingham. Deru nafas yang terkesan memburu terdengar seperti suara cerobong asap kereta ekspress yang tengah menuju sebuah portal untuk membunuh banyak orang.

Matanya nyalang dan giginya bergemelatuk tanda ia benar-benar kesal sampai ujung jari kakinya bahkan sampai ke nadinya. Semua orang yang ada disana bergidik ngeri melihat keadaan pemuda tinggi dengan wajah dingin dan terkesan keras. "Bajingan itu dimana!?" gumamnya.

Dua bola matanya terus mengitari seluruh penjuru lobby sampai ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cari sedari tadi. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman yang begitu mengerikan. Bahkan ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena wajah seram bak pemangsa yang sering divisualisasikan seperti serigala ataupun lycan.

"Hei." Panggil pemuda itu pada seseorang yang dia cari sedari tadi. Mereka sudah bertatap muka, mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan sekarang. "Ingin berkenalan? Kurasa kita memiliki kemistri yang cukup baik untuk kerja sama." Ujar pemuda itu dengan senyuman, berbanding terbalik ketika tadi sebelum ia bertemu dengan buruannya ini. "Kau siapa?" tanya pemuda itu hati-hati, sorot matanya masih belum ingin membalas tatapan pemuda yang baru saja menghampirinya ini.

Tanpa basa basi, tangan pemuda yang terpaut lebih tinggi darinya ia bawa –seret lebih tepatnya kesebuah ruangan yang benar-benar sepi dan terkesan seram karena beberapa bau amis dan lainya menyeruak begitu pintu dibuka paksa karena –ditendang. Langsung saja ia menghempaskan tubuh itu kelantai dingin serta lembab secara kasar.

"YAH! Kau siapa huh!? Berani sekali ka –akh!" satu injakan pada perut pemuda yang tergeletak dibawah dengan kencang, membuat muncratan darah dari mulutnya. "Akh!" pekiknya kesakitan. Ia bahkan tidak kenal pemuda ini, tanpa penjelasan lebih ia sudah disiksa seperti ini, ia tidak mengerti. "Park Chanyeol, kau akan mati sebentar lagi." Kata pemuda yang masih menginjak perutnya dengan dingin.

Chanyeol hanya bisa bernafas dengan pelan, dadanya sesak. Ada sebuah karung berat yang mendindihnya, ditambah injakan diperutnya membuat dirinya sulit menghirup dan mengeluarkan udara serta karbondioksidanya. "S-siapa kau, h-huh!?" tanyanya dengan suara yang seperti tercekat.

"Aku? Bukan kah kita pernah bertemu sekali?" bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah berbalik menanyakan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol. "Kau lupa sepertinya, ingin ku ingatkan tidak?" tanya pemuda itu sambil duduk diatas perut Chanyeol seakan tanpa dosa. "Kau, menyakiti Baekhyun. kau, membuat hidupnya berantakan dan semakin berantakan. Sudah mengerti apa maksud ku mendatangimu, kan?"

Chanyeol hanya diam, ia tidak bisa mencerna apapun selain memikirkan Baekhyun. benar, ia menyakiti si mungil itu. Melemparnya berkali-kali, menyelamatkannya berkali-kali lalu kembali melemparkannya dan terus seperti itu. Kepalanya jadi sakit, begitu juga dengan hatinya. "Baekhyun, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol seakan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hahaha, kau bertanya apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja? padaku? Cih, kau memang tidak berhati, Chanyeol. Kau, menghantamnya dengan besi panas lalu meninggalkannya tanpa menyiramnya dengan pendingin, kau memang kejam. Maka dari itu, aku akan mengajarimu cara untuk berterima kasih pada manusia sebaik Baekhyun yang masih memaafkan mu dan masih mencintaimu ditengah kau yang selalu lupa dan seakan kau itu fobia pada Baekhyun yang sedang terluka karena ulah mu sendiri."

Pemuda itu berdiri, lalu mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi kemudian menginjak-injak wajah serta lengan sampai perut Chanyeol dengan keras. Makian dan cacian untuk Chanyeol selalu terdengar indah diselingi pekikan sakit dari belah bibir Chanyeol. "Rasakan! Bahkan Baekhyun merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini! Makan semua ini Park Chanyeol! Persetan dengan kau bangsawan dan aku rakyat biasa! Kau bajingan! Keparat!"

 **Injak**

 **Injak**

 **Injak**

 **Tendang**

 **Tendang**

Begitu terus hingga lelehan merah pekat berbau anyir menyeruak. Menusuk masuk kedalam indera penciuman. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, melihat hasil kerjanya pada Chanyeol yang bahkan benar-benar tidak melawan sama sekali. Apa seorang bangsawan benar-benar lemah sampai tidak mampu untuk melayangkan tinju? –batin pemuda itu sambil berdecih meremehkan.

"Pelajari rasa sakit maka kau akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan dan keadaan Baekhyun. jika kau masih terus menerus melakukan ini padanya, aku akan menyiksamu dan menggantungmu lalu mengkulitimu diatas tungku berisi bara. Kau diam saja, kuanggap 'ya'." Ujarnya lalu berjalan keluar.

Langkahnya terhenti, ia kembali berjalan kearah Chanyeol lalu memasangkah sebuah plester dihidung pemuda tinggi itu. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Ku fikir Baekhyun salah liat, dan kurasa dia akan sangat membencimu karena kau itu lemah." Lalu ia kembali berdiri.

"Aku Oh Sehun, panggil saja Stuart jika kau ingin dipanggil dengan nama Richard sialanmu itu. Aku adalah adiknya, jika kau bermain-main dengan Baekhyun lagi akan kupastikan aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya selama-lamanya. Nikamti sakitnya, Richard. Itu adalah hadiah akan hamilnya isterimu yang dengan tidak tahu malu meminta gipsi untuk memanipulasimu."

"Mengerti tidak? Sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja, sudah jadi bisu? Cih, kau pasti tidak mengerti. Pangeran macam apa kau sebenarnya? Lupakan saja, aku pergi dan akan terus mengawasimu."

Lalu pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat. Bakhan Chanyeol tidak sempat melihatnya berjalan menuju pintu, apakah ia secepat itu? Seperti angin saja.

Usai terus berdiam, Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar sekujur tubuhnya akibat ulah pemuda tadi. Fikirannya melayang mengingat perkataan pemuda itu yang sedari tadi hanya melayang-layang tanpa ia perjelas.

Ia meringis, sakit dan rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ingin bunuh diri tanpa harus Baekhyun tahu. Tapi, bukan kah itu semakin membuat Baekhyun sakit? Itu bukan keputusan yang baik, ia bisa dikutuk dewa untuk tidak bisa masuk kenirwana dan hanya mengambang diawang-awang tanpa nyawa dan raga.

Elizabeth. Ia harus menghampiri wanita itu. Wanita yang sebenarnya tidak pernah masuk dalam jajaran orang yang ia cintai, tapi entah mengapa ia begitu patuh pada perintah gadis itu. Sehun bilang, ia dimanipulasi? Lelucon atau bagaimana? Chanyeol masih bingung.

Tapi yang jelas, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. maka, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati lalu berjalan kearah luar. Berjalan menuju sebuah rumah mewah nan megah untuk menemui orang yang sekarang ingin ia lucuti dan bakar bersama belahan beling dank aca dipembakaran.

Karena ia, Baekhyun bisa sakit. Semuanya karena dia. "Sialan, tidak akan aku biarkan dia menyentuh Baekhyun."

Elizabteh. Persetan dengan wanita yang hamil itu.

.

.

"Richard, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Elizabeth bingung.

Pasalanya, lelaki jangkung itu sedang berjongkok didepan tong sampah halaman belakang rumah nan megah miliknya sendiri. Matanya sayu yang terkesan lelah, bibir terbuka dengan sedikit memar, beberapa bekas luka lebam dan sebuah plester yang melekat dilintas hidungnya membuat wanita itu terbingung-bingung.

"Pergi, bukan urusan mu." Jawab Chanyeol dingin sambil melempar sebuah anak panah kearah Elizabeth yang terkejut bukan main pada sikap Chanyeol yang benar-benar baru untuknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah!?" tanya Elizabeth dengan mata membola tak percaya. Nyaris saja anak panah itu menyerempet kulitnya lalu akan berdarah.

Chanyeol hanya memandanginya dengan mata dingin nan tajam; tampak tidak menyukai akan eksistansi Elizabeth yang berdiri didepannya. "Pergi. Kau hanya manusia tidak berguna, wanita busuk, mengerikan dan juga memuakan. Kau tahu tidak, kau ini benar-benar menyedihkan." Suaranya begitu rendah, bahkan ucapannya lebih lebih lebih menyeramkan dan mengintimidasi dari Yura tadi pagi.

"A-apa!?" suaranya meninggi, perasaan tidak percaya dan kecewa memenuhi relungnya. Ia bahkan nyaris menangis mendengar ucapan kasar yang suaminya ucapkan. "Kau, mengapa aku mengucapkannya!? Kau mabuk, kau mabuk Richard! Sadarlah!"

Chanyeol mendecak sebal, ia berdiri menantang Elizabeth yang jauh dibawahnya. "BERISIK! KAU, SIALAN! MOTHERFCKK!" suaranya begitu menggelegar, bahkan jantung wanita yang berada didepannya berasa seperti lepas dari kaitannya. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya, lalu mulai menangis begitu sadar jika Chanyeol tidak sedang mabuk. "Kau sadar? Bagus. Jadi aku bisa hentikan permainan bodohmu dan berjalan kembali pada cinta sejati ku. Kau, busuk." Chanyeol menunduk dan berkata dengan suara menusuk gendang telinga Elizabeth yang sedari pagi sudah tersayat akibat Yura, kakak Chanyeol. Lalu kini ia diberi tamparan sekali lagi oleh orang paling dicintainya –Park Chanyeol.

"Dengar, . .padamu. Jadi, jangan susah payah menyuruh dukun atau semacamnya untuk menusuku dengan aura, karena aku sadar sekarang. Siapkan dirimu, Wilona menunggu dilantai 4, selamat bersenang-senang." Lalu ia meninggalkan Elizabeth dengan sedikit tepukan pada bahu bebas gadis itu yang terasa dingin.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku, a –sialan! Sialan, sialan, sialan! Semua berawal dari jalang murahan itu! Bajingan, lelaki macam apa dia sampai mau menjamah sampah!? Cuih, lihat saja dia akan kemana usai bertemu kangen denganmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Seringaian itu mengakhiri tangisan Elizabeth yang sudah surut. Lalu hak stilettonya melangkah cepat menuju luar pagar dan masuk kesalah satu galardo dan mengendarainya entah kemana. Ia mungkin senang karena bisa melukai Baekhyun.

Tapi, apakah ia tahu jika ada sebuah 'laras panjang' yang siap mengantarkannya menuju ajal sekarang? Tidak tahu, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang wanita gila itu fikirkan hanyalah, membuang Baekhyun kembali 'ketempat sampah' agar ia bisa hidup bahagia bersama Chanyeol, tanpa sekantong sampah busuk dibelakang Chanyeol.

Elizabeth sudah buta, sebuah obsesi menjadikannya sebuah manekin untuk liang lahatnya sendiri. Berdoa saja untuk umur panjang seorang bangsawan cantik kita, Elizabeth agar ia mampu bernafas esok hari.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.  
.**

 **HAI!  
aku balik lagi nih, wkwk maaf ya lama /bow/**

 **.**

 **Gimana? Udah tau semua kan apa yang dimaksud sama 'dosis' disini?**

 **Yup! Istilah indonesianya, pelet kali ya? Wkwk ngaco banget gua coeg ;-;  
.**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DAN FOLLOW!**

 **muah! muah! aku cinta kaliaaannn~ makasih ya udah kasih masukan, kasih komentar dan bagi perasaan kalian di review tentang tulisan dan karangan ku ini T^T makasih buanget  
ay laf yu (heart)  
.**

 **Yosh, ditunggu ya next chapternya!**

 **Yang belom review, yu direview –bawa steples/?  
.**

 **Yang kemarin review sekarang gak review mana ya .-. ehehe~**

 **See you next phobia time!  
ppyong!  
.**

 **©Edisson**


	4. Chapter 4

"Cukup hyung! Ini sudah melewati batas, hentikan!"

Sebuah gelas kecil berisikan air memabukan –segelas soju dirampas secara kasar dari tangan Baekhyun oleh Sehun. Adiknya itu gerah melihat tingkah kakaknya yang benar-benar sudah keterlaluan –dalam artian terlalu memusingkan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol. Dalam benak seorang Oh Sehun, hanya satu saran terbaik untuk Baekhyun sang kakak, yaitu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menghapus kehadiran lelaki itu dengan menikahi seseorang yang baru di luar sana.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun jika ia langsung mengangguk dan patuh pada saran orang lain. Lelaki bermarga Byun itu hanya akan tertawa pahit sembari berlinangan air mata, tak lupa segelas soju yang juga ia tenggak menambahkan kesan menyedihkan pada diri Baekhyun dan itu fakta. Ia terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan, amat-sangat. "Tsk! Hyung, hentikan lah! Kau tidak wajib menangisi si bodoh Richard itu, hentikan hyung!" tegas Sehun tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena mabuk sembari menangis.

"Kau salah Sehun, aku menangis bukan karena lelaki itu, bukan." Katanya sambil menggerakan telunjuknya tanda 'bukan itu' pada adiknya, Sehun. "Aku menangis karena aku begitu bodoh dan juga menyesal karena berhasil dilahirkan dengan selamat kemari. Mengapa aku tidak mati saja ya?" lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa begitu masam.

Bibir Sehun melengkung kebawah, ditambah sedikit linangan diekor matanya yang meleleh begitu melihat kakaknya begitu lemah bagaikan seonggok cahaya lilin ditengah serbuan rintik salju. Mungkin ia memang bukan adik kandung Baekhyun, mungkin ia juga tidak selama Kyungsoo yang melihat bagaimana kerasnya hidup yang Baekhyun lalui sebelum ia datang, tapi ia tetap adiknya.

Tetap adik dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sehun dapat tersenyum karena Baekhyun, Sehun mampu membacapun karena Baekhyun, semuanya karena Baekhyun sang kakak yang begitu ia sayangi melebihi dirinya sendiri. "Oh Sehun, tidak kah kau merasa ada yang salah pada rasi bintang ku?" tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun bertanya dengan suaranya yang begitu parau.

"Mengapa begitu hyung? Semuanya tidak ada yang sakah, ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil, its gonna be alright, Hyung." Sahut Sehun dengan senyuman kecil dibibir tipisnya. Dalam hati ia begitu mengumpat pada lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu. Beraninya dia mengepakkan sayap kakaknya tapi dia juga yang mematahkannya, dia fikir karena dia bangsawan dia bisa melakukannya?

"Tenang saja Hyung, aku akan selalu ada disini. Jangan lupakan adikmu ini, jika si brengsek itu mengapa-apakan kau lagi, sebut saja namaku maka aku akan datang." Baekhyun tertawa begitu mendengar penuturan Sehun yang terkesan main-main.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, menatap kakaknya dengan wajah kesal dan marah. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, jangan ragukan ini hyung. Jika kekasih brengsek mu itu memiliki sebuah Meriam semacam yah aku tidak tahu namanya karena begitu rumit, maka aku punya diriku untuk menumbangkan semua senjata yang ia punya demi membawamu membakar habis semua diatas kepala Chanyeol." Jelasnya serius.

"Oh Sehun, aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan itu. Cukup biarkan dia, ada saatnya dia akan sadar lalu aku akan pergi meninggalkannya." Baekhyun berujar dengan lemah, menumpu dagunya diatas meja bar dengan kedua tangannya yang sama lemahnya. Matanya sudah merem-melek ibarat lampu yang hampir 5 watt. "Jangan lakukan itu, Sehunna. Aku membencinya, jangan jadi orang jahat karena kau ingin menjadi orang baik. Cukup diam maka kau akan dapatkan jawabnya." Finalnya lalu Baekhyun benar-benar terlelap karena mabuk.

Sehun hanya bisa berdiam. Ia sudah terlanjur menyukai untuk melakukan tindak keji pada Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa berhenti. Walaupun Baekhyun melarangnya, ia akan tetap menghajar Chanyeol habis-habisan demi bisa membuat anak bangsawan itu sadar dari guna-guna sialan yang membuat Baekhyun tercemplung dalam kolam rasa sakit. Sehun benci orang itu. Ya, Chanyeol dan juga isterinya Elizabeth.

Bar sudah mulai menyepi, dilihat dari jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul 5 pagi sudah dapat dipastikan jika pasti semuanya sedang bergegas untuk beres-beres ataupun pulang kerumahnya. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Lelaki kelahiran tahun 94 itu berusaha mengangkut tubuh kakaknya menuju rumah mereka yang tak jauh dari sana –karena hanya dipisahkan dengan dua kali naik tangga- Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya agar kakaknya dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Hyung, jangan khawatir. Rasa sakit itu ada obatnya dan itu adalah aku. Biarpun Chanyeol dan segala kegoisannya menelan seluruh perasaannya, maka aku akan jadi penawar untukmu dan kita akan membuat keluarga bahagia bersama Luhan di Beijing. Hyung, saranghae. Bertahanlah, Luhan akan sangat menyayangimu selayaknya aku menyayangimu." Bisiknya ketika Baekhyun sudah jatuh lelap diatas kasur kamarnya.

Badanya begitu ringan, batin Sehun meringis. Ingatan betapa kejam orang tua mereka membuat Sehun semakin ingin melindungi kakaknya ini. Ia tidak peduli jika harus membunuh seseorang demi bisa melindungi Baekhyun bahkan orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Kakinya melangkah melawan arah saat ia masuk kedalam kamar untuk pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sudah cukup lama ia menimbun rasa rindu pada Luhan di Beijing sana. Begitu khawatirnya ia pada Baekhyun membuatnya mengesampingkan Luhan.

Meskipun lelaki kelahiran 91 itu tidak mengeluh, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan bersalah dan tidak enak meskipun Luhan sudah berkata tidak apa-apa dengan wajah tersenyumnya yang bagaikan dewi dewi angkasa.

"Halo, Lu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya begitu sambungan video call diangkat seseroang diseberang sana dengan bibir berlukis cantik.

" **Ya, Shixun-ie. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."** Luhan tersenyum pada Shixun –Sehun dilayar ponselnya yang membuat Sehun sedikit bernafas lega.

"Bagaimana kabar Beijing? Apakah, kau masih menghitung hari-hari?"

" **Tentu, berhitung sampai kau meminangku disini. Jika janji itu kau tepati, maka aku akan berhenti berhitung. Shixun, Baixian baik-baik saja?"** wajah Luhan terlihat khawatir, terbukti air wajahnya berubah menjadi keruh dan senyumnya luntur. Teringat akan cerita Sehun padanya beberapa waktu lalu tentang keadaan kakanya itu –Baixian alias Baekhyun.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Lu. Dia tidak apa-apa, kau tenang saja. kekasihmu ini adalah adik yang tangguh dan lelaki sejati, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. kau tumben sudah bangun, menungguku?"

Luhan tertawa disana, biarpun tidak begitu lepas tapi cukup membuat Sehun gemas dan rindu. Andai saja ia bisa membawa Baekhyun semudah menggotong seekor sotong kebandara menuju Beijing, pasti sudah lama ia lakukan.

" **Shixunie, jangan lupakan pesanan ku ya!"** pinta Luhan begitu Sehun menyeriuskan wajahnya pada Luhan. Sehun menaikan alisnya bingung –lupa barangkali. Luhan tersenyum misterius diujung sambungan sana dan dimata Sehun, kekasihnya yang bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita tulen sebangsa dengan Puteri Fionna pun mampu membuatnya mengukir senyum dibelah bibirnya.

" **Pesananku itu sangat penting, Shixun! Kau lupa? Ini bertautan dengan keadaan silsilah keluarga Richard dan juga keluarga Rondolff dari Elizabeth, kau benar-benar melupakannya eoh!?"** Luhan sedikit berteriak guna membuat Sehun ingat, dan itu berhasil. Terbukti kekasihnya itu menyeringai dan semakin tampan.

"Itu urusan gampang, Xiao Lu~ sudah ya, aku ingin tidur. Dari pukul 11 malam aku menemani Baekhyun hyung mabuk, aku lelah. Selamat pagi buta rusakku." Sehun mengecup layar ponselnya lalu Luhan membalasnya dengan hal yang sama.

Ia memutar knop pintu kamarnya dengan gontai. Merebahkan dirinya senikmat mungkin lalu memjamkan matanya. menenangkan gejolak khawatir yang terus menerus datang dan membuat emosinya teraduk secara dadakan dan terkesan tidak terkendali –contohnya penyerangan Chanyeol.

Sudah tidak sanggup lagi, akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya. melayangkan angannya keawang-awang demi bisa bermimpi indah bertemu dengan rusanya dialtar gereja. Berciuman mesra, adegan ranjang sampai mereka tua adalah mimpi terindah miliknya. "Nite little deer, wo ai n–"

" **Arghhh! Lepaskan, bajingan sialan! Lepaskan aku, argh!"** teriakan keras tak jauh darinya mengganggu gendang telinga seorang Sehun yang baru saja menutup kedua kelopaknya.

Mata Sehuh membulat cepat, reflek ia langsung bangkit dan berlari kearah luar menuju kamar Baekhyun yang tidak jauh darinya. Bibirnya mengumpat dan daranya mendidih menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. "Bajingan sialan itu, tidak kapok juga ya, huh!?" batinya memaki pada Chanyeol.

 **Brak!**

Sehun menendang pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan nafas naik-turun, matanya nyalang memandangi siapa yang sedang berada didalam kamar kakaknya. Giginya bergemeletak dan tanganya mengepal keras, Sehun benar-benar marah sekarang. Mungkin sesuatu yang dulu berhasil tertidur kini dengan sengaja dibangkitkan oleh seorang asing yang benar-benar Sehun benci sampai kedalam sum-sum tulangnya.

"Oh Sehun, akhirnya datang juga." Sebuah seringaian mengukir indah pada belah bibir tebal seorang wanita yang dengan teganya menginjak kepala Baekhyun dengan sepatu wedges beratnya. Seakana-akan kepala itu adalah sebuah sanggahan sepatu ala bangsawan kerajaan yang biasa digunakan ketika sedang santai. "Ingin melihat kakakmu 'tertawa' bukan? Kemari, bantu aku 'bermain' dengannya." Ujar wanita itu sambil mengulurkan tanganya pada Sehun.

"Ternyata kau kuman juga rupanya, baiklah. Kita nikmati ini bersama-sama. Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun, keluarga sampah yang memang harus dibersihkan secara kasar agar tidak menodai yang lain. Haih, tanganku akan kotor." Kata wanita itu dan beranjak dari Baekhyun menuju sebuah meja dengan tas besar diatasnya yang berwarna hitam hampir tak beda jauh dengan tas dokter.

Mata Sehun membulat begitu melihat apa yang wanita itu keluarkan dari dalam tas tersebut. Sontak ia berlari kearah Baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar. Namun naas, wanita itu sudah melakukan persiapan lebih matang dari gerakan reflek Sehun yang secepat angin. "Sayang sekali, anak muda. Aku sudah memprediksi ini jadi jangan remehkan aku karena aku terlihat seperti wanita kerajaan lainya yang lemah dan lemut." Ujarnya dengan intonasi rendah, begitu mengintimidasi dalam pendengaran Sehun.

"Sialan sekali kau, kufikir hanya Elizabeth ternyata kau juga. Tapi jangan sedih, Nyonya besar. Sebuah hadiah terbesar dalam hidupmu akan meledak dan membakar tulangmu menjadi abu sebentar lagi, mungkin." Ucap Sehun sambil mengedikan bahunya lengkap dengan wajah datar dan ekspresi meremehkan ala nya.

Wanita itu memicingkan matanya kesal. Ia melangkahkan sepatunya kearah Sehun dan menginjak tepat diperutnya, namun Sehun diam dan menahan pergelangan wanita itu agar tidak mendarat tepat diperutnya. "Kau fikir aku anak kecil, Nyonya? Kau salah. Aku lahir sudah begini, dengan cara seperti ini. Siap-siap kalah, aku sarankan itu padamu agar tidak sedih dan menangis sambil memohon pada siapaun yang berniat kau adukan." Sehun menyeringai, lalu mendorong kaki itu hingga membuat wanita itu ikut terjatuh dengan keras.

"Ibu dan anak sama saja. fikiranmu itu terlalu dangkal sampai orang semacam menantumu itu bisa memutar dan membalikannya secara mudah. Sudah tua tapi bodoh, apakah kau benar dari keluarga Richard? Aku meragukannya." Oceh Sehun membuat wanita yang terjatuh didepannya itu semakin panas terbakar emosi. "Wah sekarang sudah jam setengah enam pagi. Ingin melihat kembang api tidak?"

"Cih, jangan bermain-main denganku Oh Sehun! Kau hanya anak kecil, jangan berlagak dewasa!"

Wanita itu merangkak menuju sebuah palu yang tadi ia ambil dari dalam tasnya. Mata lelaki berkulit pucat itu mebelalak terjekut, sekaligus panik. Sontak ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, hendak ia seret ataupun dorong keluar agar kakak kesayangannya itu tidak tergores barang sepukul oleh palu berat itu. "Lari Hyung!" teriak Sehun kalap, ia sudah setengah berdiri lalu dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar menjaih dari jangkauannso wanita gila yang bersampulkan indah bagaikan dewi yunani.

"Hahaha! Lihat, lihat! Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi! Rasakan ini kotoran!" wajah wanita itu berubah bahagia, seram sekaligus menjijikan disaat yang bersamaan. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa meraih dengan benar pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Hyung, mianhae!" bisik Sehun pelan.

Wanita itu menyeringai, rasanya ada ribuan uang yang berjatuhan diatas kepalanya; begitu bahagia ia rasakan saat ini. "Melihat ekspresi orang yang akan mati alangkah indahnya." Ucap wanita itu lalu mengayunkan palu dengan sekuat tenaganya, lalu menjatuhkan beban palu itu tepat kearah sasarannya; Sehun. "Selamat tinggal, hiduplah dengan tenang di alam baka sana! Ahaha!"

 **Brak!**

"Haha li –astaga!" mata wanita itu membulat setelah ia melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Genangan darah yang begitu banyak mentes dari ujung palu hingga dasar lantai. Menetes deras dari kepala seseorang yang begitu berharga untuknya. "Be-berhenti.. eo-eomma, eomm –"

 **Bruk.**

Hening. Bau anyir dan juga menyedihkan. Sudut pandang mereka bercampur. Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa bergerak, seakan semua sendinya kaku tertancap oleh paku beton. "Tidak mungkin, Chanyeol hyung." Gumam Sehun terkejut. Bibirnya menganga, sementara tanganya sudah bergerak melawan ketakutannya pada darah untuk mengangkut Chanyeol menuju rumah sakit.

"D-dia tidak mati 'kan?" suara wanita itu memecah keapnikan Sehun yang sudah melenggang kalap menggotong tubuh berat Chanyeol mati-matian. Sementara Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa terbengong dengan mata lurus yang tak memancarkan apa-apa. Kesedihannya terlalu dalam. "Chanyeolie ku, tidak akan mati.. tidak akan." Ucapnya berulang-ulang.

Baekhyun hanya terus berdiam pada bibirnya. Namun, Baekhyun meraung-raung dalam hatinya. Rintikan air mata akhirnya jatuh dan berlinang dibelah pipi Baekhyun. bohong jika Baekhyun tidak kehilangan, itu bohong besar. Ya, Baekhyun pernah perfikir dan pernah berharap jika Chanyeol mati saja.

Tapi, itu bukan untuk menjadi nyata. Hanya sebuah ucapan untuk waktu kesal saja. apakah Tuhan terlalu baik sampai keinginan burukpun ia kabulkan? Jika iya, Baekhyun ingin meminta agar dirinya mati juga. "Kau, kenapa diam saja!?" wanita itu mencoba membuat Baekhyun bersuara. Namun nihil. Baekhyun tetap diam dalam tangisnya yang tanpa suara.

"Seharusnya kau tahu jika akan terjadi seperti ini, seharusnya kau tidak usah mengenal anak ku! Ini salah mu, kau sudah masuk dalam hidup anak ku dan membuatnya jadi rela berkorban untuk kotoran hina seperti mu!" ibunya menangis. Park Go Eun, ibu Chanyeol sekaligus, yang membuat kepala Chanyeol mengalami pendarahan hebat karena palunya. "Kau bajingan, Baekhyun. tidak bisa kah kau lari dari dunia ini dan berpura-pura lupa pada dia? Campakan saja dia! Campakan saja Chanyeol agar dia jera dan melupakanmu! Aku membencimu dekat dengan anak ku, jalang!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tangisnya, matanya tetap sunyi. "Anggap saja ini awalan, Nyonya." Ujarnya santai lalu berjalan keluar pintu kamarnya tanpa mengatakan hal lebih atas ucapannya yang barusan. "Kau bicarapa apa? Tidak bisakah aku sopan sedikit pada bangsawan!? Heh!"

Kakinya sudah semakin jauh, dan wanita bernama barat Zoey Park itu tidak tahu lelaki berwajah feminism itu pergi kemana. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, keselamatan anaknya, Park Chanyeol. "Bagaimana bisa dia menukar tempat dengan anak kotor itu?"

Dahinya berkerut bingung, sedangkan dadanya berdetak cepat karena takut dan panik. Dilihat darimanapun, ia salah. Ketidak sengajaan tidak akan mampu membuat tuntutan padanya melayang. Kecuali ia rela membongkar brangkasnya dan membayarkan uang untuk kesalahannya. "Ya, benar. Uang, semua bisa diatasi dengan uang."

Bibirnya tersenyum, tanganya melemparkan palu yang tadi ia genggam entah kemana. Tanganya meraih sebuah benda pipih yang ia sengaja ia letakan diatas meja lalu menghubungi seseorang dengan santai; mengabaikan bau anyir darah dan juga lalat yang mengitarinya.

"Chester, datang kerumah Baekhyun sekarang, aku ada disini. Bawa uangku dan juga beberapa orang untuk membereskan pembunuhan, kau mengerti? Kutunggu dalam 20 menit, jika kau telat akan ku bawa kau kebawah tanah."

 **Pip**

Sambungan ia putuskan, lalu mulai berdiri lalu duduk didepan jendela yang menghadap langsung dengan rumah sakit besar daerah. Matanya tidak bisa mengehntikan air mata yang meleleh begitu saja, rasanya ia benar-benar bodoh. Sebegitu bencinya kah dia pada Baekhyun dan Sehun?

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeolie. Eomma, eomma tidak sengaja.. kau percaya padaku bukan? Jadilah anak pintar, Chanyeolie. Saranghae." Tanganya meraba kaca jendela yang menghubungkan dalam kamar dengan daerah luar; rumah sakit. Tanganya mengusap-usap kaca jendela dengan air mata yang terus berderai. "Mianhaeyo, Chanyeolie." Isaknya lagi.

"Nyonya, saya sudah disini. Mobil anda sudah ada dibawah, ingin ganti pakaian dulu?" suara berat lelaki yang ia kenal memecah isakannya yang pilu. Matanyapun sudah merah dan sembab, padahal ia belum menangis terlalu lama. Apakah karena perasaan bersalah? Entah. "Ya, siapkan pakaian ku. Tunggu aku dibawah dan bereskan ruangan ini sebersih mungkin, jika ada sidik jari, hilangkan. Aku tidak ingin ada berita miring disini tentangku ataupun anakku. Mengerti?"

Laki-laki yang berlutut dibelakangnya mengucapkan kata 'Iya, Nyonya' dengan halus lalu berlalu menuju bawah setelah meninggalkan paper bag yang berisi pakaian majikannya. Banyak pertanyaan dikepala orang bernama Chester itu, namun ia hanyalah pelayan. Ia tidak ada hak untuk tahu.

Namun ini benar-benar janggal baginya. Sekian lama ia mengabdi pada Nyonya muda bernama Zoey itu, ia baru pertama kali melihat majikannya itu menangis dan terlihat biasa saja begitu bersinggungan denga darah dan hal-hal tidak bersih seperti itu. Ia mengedikan bahunya tidak ingin tahu, lalu kembali berjalan menuju limousine putih yang sudah terparkir apik dipintu masuk apartemen.

"Yah, sifat orang tidak ada yang tahu." Ujarnya asal.

.

Seluruh mata memperhatikan Sehun yang berlari terengah-engah menuju lobi rumah sakit. Membaringkan Chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang dorong yang sudah disiapkan siaga oleh para perawat yang standby didepan pintu masuk gawat darurat.

Tidak peduli si sialan Chanyeol itu siapa sekarang, yang penting ia selamat. Itu prioritasnya sekarang, lalu Baekhyun. apakah ia baik-baik saja?

"Dokter! Tolong tangani dia, cepat! Pendarahannya hebat sekali, tolong selamatkan dia!"

"Keluarga dari pasien?" tanya seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari UGD. Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, wajahnya was-was, beberapa orang memandanginya aneh dan ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Apa karena mereka sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang ada didalam? Entah. "Ya, saya keluarganya. Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanyanya khawatir.

Dokter bernamtag 'Martine Grey' itu melepaskan kaca matanya lalu memfokuskan iris biru lautnya pada mata Sehun. "Dia terkena hantaman keras, tempurungnya retak, dan kepalanya bocor. 32 jaitan sudah kami lakukan pada kepalanya, namun sepertinya kami mengkhawatirkan keadaan otak dan syarafnya. Kepalanya terbentur benda keras kemudian terbanting sama kerasnya diatas lantai, kemungkinan pasien akan mengalami gegar otak."

"Apa?" Sehun bahkan tidak bisa sekedar menelan ludahnya dengan benar. "Apakah separah itu? Bisakah disembuhkan?" wajahnya semakin acak-acakan, Sehun kacau. Jika Baekhyun tahu kondisi Chanyeol, ia bisa-bisa melakukan hal nekat selevel dengan bunuh diri dan melukai diri. "Usai pasien siuman dan kondisinya stabil, kami akan melakukan check pada keadaan kepalanya. Kau bisa mengunjunginya sekarang, aku tinggal."

Usai dokter wanita berambut kuning itu pamit, Sehun langsung menarik gagang pintu dan mendudukan diri didepan Chanyeol yang mendapat banyak perban dikepalanya. "Kasihan sekali kau. Kau kaya, tapi hidupmu menyedihkan. Orang tuamu kacau sekali, hidupmu pun sama. Menyakiti hati kakakku, melukai para orang bawahan, kau fikir dirimu hebat, hah?" ujar Sehun dengan intonasi sebal.

"Lihat kau sekarang ini Richard yang belagu, kau terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan 32 jahitan. Menyedihkan, kau benar-benar menyedihkan!" ejek Sehun semakin jadi. "Jika Baekhyun hyun tidak menangisimu, sudah aku lakukan ini sedari dulu. Aish, orang kaya selalu saja semena-mena."

Sehun menendang kaki kasur dengan pelan, mengguncang ranjangnya lalu ia kembalikan lagi begitu mendengar suara pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka. "Oh! Baekhyun hyung, kau mau apa kemari? Jangan kemari, pulang lah. Nanti kau bisa –"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanya, hanya itu." Sahut Baekhyun yang sudah duduk didepan Chanyeol sama seperti posisi Sehun. "Bagaimana kondisinya? Ada kerusakan yang fatal?"

Sehun meraih tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, "Jangan khawatir. Chanyeol mu itu, bukan lelaki lemah. Dia pasti akan bertahan, jangan khawatir." Dapat ia rasakan jika bahunya basah, dan itu ulah Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa Hyung, keluarkan saja. tangismu bisa memberikan perasaan lega pada Chanyeol bajingan itu jika kau peduli padanya, dia pasti baik-baik saja." ucap Sehun sambil terus mengusap surai lembut kakaknya itu.

"Aku takut dia pergi." Isaknya, bibirnya bergetar dan matanya semakin membengkak karena terlalu keras menangis dan terlalu lama menangis. "Aku tida bisa ditinggal begitu saja usai ia menancapkan duri pada tangkaiku, Sehuna. Aku tidak bisa, hiks.. Chanyeol." Tangisnya semakin menjadi. Begitu terdengar menyedihkan pada gendang telinga Sehun, begitu pilu dan menyedihkan.

Tangan mungil berjari lentik kakaknya terus meremas punggung dan tak henti menyerukan nama Chanyeol yang kini terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang rawat. Sehun tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain ini. Pertolongannya akan berakhir usai Chanyeol sadar.

Ia bersumpah, benar-benar bersumpah. "Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi, Hyung."

Baekhyun tidak akan dengar suara Sehun yang begitu overprotective yang ditujukan untuknya. Suara tangisnya menenggelamkan bisikan lembut Sehun yang begitu menyayangi Baekhyun. kata itu berlaku untuk siapapun. "Yang menyakitimu akan mati, Hyung." Bisiknya lagi, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi.

Perasaannya begitu besar pada seorang kakak. Tidak untuk cinta terbalas, tidak juga untuk pasangan. Seperti sebuah telur dengan kuningnya, itulah mereka. Tidak tahu mengapa Sehun menyimpulkan dan mengibaratkannya seperti itu namun yang jelas, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan lolos siapapun yang menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan pernah." Gumamnya.

.

 **Brak!**

Pintu berbahan jati itu didobrak dengan mudah oleh Yura. Tidak peduli itu pintu ruangan milik siapa, yang jelas ia sedang kesal dan sangat kesal sekarang. "Eomma!" teriak wanita berambut pendek sebahu itu dengan lantang.

"Oh, Yura. Pekerjaan mu sedang sedikit, eoh? Tumben sekali kau kemari, rindu pada eomma?" goda Go Eun. Matanya tidak menatap anak sulungnya itu, namun pada lima jarinya yang meriah dengan cutex silver dengan glitter yang gemerlapan. "Eomma, bisa lihat anakmu?"

Goeun mendongakan kepalanya, sontak matanya langsung bersitatap dengan dua bola kembar berkilat milik anak sulungnya. "Ada apa dengan sorotmu itu, Yura? Hm?" bukanya menatap lebih lama seperti biasanya, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali fokus pada jari kukunya yang berkilauan. "Mataku? Tidak, mataku baik-baik saja. Apa eomma benar-benar tidak inin melihat anaknya?" tanya Yura lagi.

"Ck, kau ingin mengerjai ku, eoh? Lihat, aku sudah melihat anakku, lihat aku sudah meli –"

"Chanyeol. Bukan aku." Potong Yura dengan cepat. "32jahitan, apa itu tidak keterlaluan eomma? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu pada anakmu sendiri? Hah!? Astaga, Tuhanku. Eomma, dia –"

"Diam! Tahu apa kau selain suamimu dan kotoran itu!? Sudah cukup aku malu karena kau menikah dengan anak jalanan itu, Yura! Jangan berlagak kau orang baik dengan membiarkan adikmu menikah dengan Baekhyun! Kau telah kehilangan akal Park Yura!" teriak ibunya dengan emosi meluap-luap. "Pergi! Jangan kembali lagi kemari! Pergi!" usirnya pada Yura.

Anak sulungnya itu hanya diam dan terus memandangi ibunya dalam sorot matanya yang seakan ingin membekukan ibunya. "Kau bisa masuk penjara, eomma. Kau tidak malu? Bukankah ini lebih memalukan dari status suami ku yang hanya seorang manager bank daerah? Apakah aku sungguhan seorang ibu, eomma?" tanya Yura dengan setetas air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tahu eomma sulit menerima jika appa berselingkuh dengan dua orang sekaligus, aku mengerti. Tapi, apakah dengan menyiksa orang lain kau merasa hidupmu menjadi baik? Tidak, eomma. Mungkin mereka semua salah, tapi sebagai orang dewasa kau dan aku seharusnya memerikan saran yang baik, bukan membuat terror semacam ini!"

"Aku kecewa padamu, eomma. Perasaan sakit hati tidak perlu kau jadikan belati! Lihat, anakmu sendiri terluka karena kau! Aku, pergi eomma. Seperti yang aku inginkan sedari dulu, melihat aku pergi jauh dari hidupmu." Suara debuman pintu yang tertutup dengan keras membuat perasaan Goeun selaku ibu menjadi semakin hancur dan hancur.

Apa yang Yura katakan benar, semuanya benar. Tapi tentang keinginan yang Yura ucapkan ingin anak sulungnya itu pergi dari hidupnya adalah salah besar. Sejahat-jahatnya dirinya, menginginkan anaknya pergi dari hidupnya adalah kesalahan besar. Mungkin ia senang meneror orang hanya karena kasta dan selera mereka berbeda, namun jika itu darah dagingnya apakah itu bisa ia relakan begitu saja?

"Tidak, Yura!"

Dalam kamus seorang ibu, kasih sayang adalah segalanya. Ikatan seorang ibu dengan anak, tidak akan terputus. Dan itu terbukti. Goeun mengejar Yura hingga luar tanpa alas kaki. Mungkin perasaannya keluka karena luka yang ayah mereka tuaikan padanya seorang, namun tidak untuk dua anaknya.

Kusunya untuk Yura, anak sulungnya yang tangguh. Begitu banyak ia mendengar pertengkaran antara dia dengan suaminya dahulu, melihat kejadian yang seharusnya tidak ia saksikan dan semuanya yang tidak sesuai dengan seharusnya, begitu ia sayangkan telah terjadi begitu saja pada anak sulungnya itu.

Mungkin Yura berhati tegar dan kuat, tapi Yura tetaplah perempuan. Yura tetaplah anak manisnya yang butuh sosok seorang ibu yang memperhatiannya.

saat-saat usianya memerlukan dukungan seorang ibu tergantkan dengan pertengkaran dan usaha keras untuk bangkit emmbuat Yura berubah menjadi anak mandiri yang bahkan tak pernah Goeun bayangkan dalam hidupnya.

Kini, saatnya ia untuk menebus semuanya. Yura, ia harus merasakan sebagaimana yang Chanyeol rasakan. Halusnya jemari seorang ibu yang mengusak manis rambutnya, omelan dan saran. Yura melewati semua itu karena dirinya.

"Yura, maafkan eomma!"

Kini hanya kata maaf yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Faktanya ia tidak tahu kemana Yura sekarang, ia tidak tahu kondisi Yura atau bahkan anak bungsunya yang bisa dibilang sekarang karena ulahnya sendiri. Fikirannya kacau balau. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakuakn sekarang.

Ia telah melukai perasaan anak sulungnya, ia sudah melukai raga anak bungsunya dan juga melukai jiwa dan raga Baekhyun yang tidak salah apapun. Ia ingin melarikan diri dari semuanya tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Kehidupannya semakin abstrak semenjak ia mengetahui jika cintanya dipermainkan bagai sebuah papan monopoli oleh suaminya sendiri.

Lelah sekali ia menjadi seseorang yang begitu jahat. Tidak terfikirkan olehnya untuk sadar lalu memulai kehidupan baru bersama kedua anaknya dan juga dengan Baekhyun dan juga adiknya yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Tapi apakah mereka akan menerimanya? Menerima permintaan maaf seorang monster seperti dirinya yang bahkan bahagia ketika melihat orang lain tersiksa karenanya?

"Jawabannya adalah tidak." Ucapnya sesegukan

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Nnyeong! /nongol/  
maap ya ending chapter ini begitu doang, maaf /deep bow/  
.**

 **Yang kemarin tanya Sehun itu siapanya Baekhyun udah kejawab ya.  
tapi kalo misalkan masih ada yang kurang jelas, biar aku jelasin nih.  
ekhem.  
jadi, Sehun itu adalah adik angkat Baekhyun. kasarnya dipungut lah ya –mianhae Sehunnie.**

 **.**

 **Saaa!  
ayodong rebiew buat chap yang ini mueheheh  
.**

 **See you in next chapter!  
nnyeong! /ppyong/**

 **Review juseyok**


End file.
